


Sorry Ain't Good Enough

by WichitaRed



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WichitaRed/pseuds/WichitaRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a man simply shouldn't be interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Ain't Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Outlaw Days

Sorry Ain’t Good Enough – this was a story challenge – the phrase was These Foolish Things

 

Bending over to tie her boots, Claudette felt a familiar popping sensation along the back of her legs and rolling her big brown eyes, she released an exasperated sigh.

“Everything alright Ma’am?”

“No.” she mewed peeking around her calf at the blue-eyed, blonde sitting on the edge of the bed wearing nothing more than a sheet, thinking, ‘No, everything is not all right or I would not be walking away from a dish like vous.”

“Uhm Ma’am?” He stammered.

His sincerity made her smile and gathering up the yards of fabric, which made up her can-can, she hitched them into her armpits saying, “See these foolish things have popped loose again. Could vous be chère and hitch them back up?”

Absolute silence.

Twisting to look behind her, Claudette began to giggle. “Ah Monsieur, vous would think after all we done . . . moi could not make vous blush so easily.” She said, dropping her skirts and walking over to stroke his face, which was becoming even redder. With a mischievous grin, she bent over, exposing an excellent view down her corset as she placed a lingering kiss on his full red lips. “They is only garters, Monsieur Curry and I truly I should have checked them before climbing back into this confounded skirt.” She said flipping a hand at the layers and layers of shiny, striped material before running her hand through his tousled golden curls. “Would vous mind being of assistance?’ She said with a flutter of her long lashes. 

“Not at all Ma’am.”

Spinning about, she began gathering up the skirt again and peeking around her exposed hip she grinned at him, “Claudette, Monsieur Curry, how can I be sure vous can find me again if vous do not remember my name.” she said backing her ruffled bloomers up till they were very nearly brushing his bare, broad chest. 

“Oh trust me, I will find you again Claudette.” And, taking up one of the garters he quirked an eyebrow at her.

“They is to hold my stocking up. While I dance, vous know, while I kick, kick, kick.” She said with a quick sashay of her hips. 

“Ya really gotta be leavin’ already.” Kid stammered, shifting around a bit on the edge of the bed. 

“Oui.” Claudette grinned. “But I could come see vous after the show.” Her red lips pulled into a larger smile. 

Clipping the first garter, Kid said, “I would like that mightily.” And as he clipped, the second garter in place, he heard the doorknob start to turn and just as quickly snatched his gun from its holster. 

Bursting in, Heyes’s was not surprised to see Kid’s Colt aimed at him but having it done so from around a gal’s lithe body while here hind view was parked directly in his partner’s chest, flustered Heyes causing his brows to furrow deeply, “Uhm Kid.” Shaking his head, he got back on track, “Kid we got to go!”

“What?”

“Now!” Heyes said shoving his own shirt tails into his pants. “Wheat just came and alerted me.”  
__________  
Out on the road, Kid looked back over his shoulder at the city skyline fading away, “Didn’t ya say we wouldn’t have to worry in Denver?”

Heyes flashed a full dimpled smile, glancing round at his gang and then back at his partner, “Well that was before Kyle had too much to drink and decided it would be fun advertising who we all were.” 

“Sorry Kid.” Kyle mumbled.

“Sorry. . . any of you have a can-can dancer in your room?”

All the way down the line, the Devil’s Hole Gang shook their heads, including its leader. 

“Then none of you will understand, saying sorry ain’t good enough.” Kid snorted kicking his horse into a gallop that left the others trailing behind him.


End file.
